Sempre sua
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Sakura escreve uma carta para Sasuke, revelando seus sentimentos...


**Nome da fic: ****Sempre sua.**

**Presenteado****: ****Srs. Nicholas e Jarbas.****  
****Autora: ****Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.****  
Beta-reader: ********** ***** (Tem os meus sobrenomes).****  
Shipper: ****Sasuke/ Sakura  
****Censura: ****Livre (Já tô cansando de ficar só na censura Livre...).****  
Gênero: ****Romance/ Drama.****  
Resumo: ****Sakura enfim declara seu amor para Sasuke – mesmo que seja em uma cartinha de amor, e, muita fofa!-, mas, Sasuke rejeita-a, Sakura nem tenta novamente, ela sabe que será em vão...****  
Agradecimentos Especiais: ****Aos meus amigos que gostam de Naruto, e, pediram para que eu fizesse essa pequena Fic.****  
Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais: ****As minhas Fadinhas que estão famintas... E me deram inspiração para fazer a mini Fic!****  
Disclaimer: ****Alguém sabe quem inventou o Naruto? Não, Ahn, bom, que seja para a alma ou pessoa que inventou o Naruto!****  
Notas:**** Pessoal, eu estou ficando cansada de fazer fics com a Censura Livre; e tem um Diabinho insistindo para que eu mude a classificação...**

**Obs.: Sabem de quem eu tô falando, né?**

**Sempre Sua.**

**Capitulo único.**

**Sasuke acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, ele acordou com vontade de voltar a dormir.**

**Ele se virou e viu que não estava sozinho em sua cama.**

**- SAKURA-CHAN? – exclamou ele.**

**Sakura que estava aparentemente adormecida se mexeu e abriu os olhos.**

**- Oi, Sasuke! – disse ela sorrindo.**

**- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele.**

**- Isto, é um sonho... É só um sonho... – dizia ela.**

**- Só se for um pesadelo! – grunhiu ele.**

**Sakura começou a chorar, e, depois saiu correndo do quarto de Sasuke, antes de Gritar:**

**- EU TE ODEIO! SASUKE! VOCÊ PENSA QUE ME PEGA, DIZ QUE ME AMA, DORME COMIGO E AÍ ME CHUTA COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA CADELA? EU NÃO SOU A INO, OK? NUNCA MAIS OLHE PARA MIM! BEM QUE O NARUTO ME AVISOU! SEU MONSTRO! MIL VEZES O GAARA! EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ... EU VOU... EU VOU... VINGAR-ME! AH, SE VOU! EU TE ODEIO! MONSTRO!**

"**Bem que o Naruto me avisou? Me pega, dorme comigo, diz que me ama, e, aí me chuta como se eu fosse uma cadela? O que é que ela quis dizer com isso?" – pensava Sasuke.**

**Sasuke sentou-se em sua cama, e, tentou se lembrar da noite anterior...**

******************************* FLASHBACK*********************************

"**Sasuke estava sentado na floresta, diante de uma fogueira... Ele percebeu uma silhueta feminina perto dele, Sasuke se levantou, e, caminhou em direção à silhueta.**

**- Sakura? – perguntou ele.**

**- OI Sasuke! – disse ela vermelha.**

**- O que você está fazendo...? Ah, que se dane...! – disse Sasuke antes de Beijar Sakura, e, ir para seu próprio quarto.**

**Ele sentiu-se ficar nu, e, viu Sakura no mesmo estado que ela, ele Se lembrou de ter bebido umas dez ou onze cervejas... Provavelmente estava bêbado...**

**E ele ainda se lembrou de ter dito a Sakura:**

**- Eu te amo... Você promete ser sempre minha?**

**Sakura sorriu e disse:**

**- Prometo! – disse ela – serei sempre Sua... "**

***************************FIM DO FLASHBACK*******************************

**- Ah, Droga! – disse Sasuke.**

**Uma hora depois...**

**- Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke.**

**- Sasuke... Eu não quero mais falar com você! ESQUECE-ME! Vai correr atrás da Ino, vai! – disse Sakura.**

**- Mas...**

**- SUMA DAQUI! – disse ela.**

**Sasuke suspirou, e, voltou para seu quarto. Sasuke achou uma carta em cima da mesa de cabeceira, ela dizia assim:**

"**Sasuke,**

**Eu te amo... E sempre amarei!**

**Eu faria tudo por você! Eu daria a minha vida para você se fosse necessário!**

**Mas... Você, ah, você não me ama! Despreza-me! Dorme comigo e depois me chuta como se eu fosse uma cachorra!**

**Eu estou sofrendo muito! E você nem liga! O Naruto sim, ah, esse sim me ama!**

**Ele diz que me faria te esquecer!**

**Eu adoraria que fosse verdade...**

***Mancha de uma lagrima***

**Mas, você...**

***Mancha de outra lagrima***

**Você faz questão de acabar com todos os meus sonhos, fazes questão de beijar qualquer garota que estiver por perto quando eu te olho!**

**Você... Faz questão de dizer com todas as letras:**

"**Eu não te amo! Você não significa nada para mim! Você é só mais uma".**

**Ah, Sasuke, Por que você não me ama?**

**Ontem, quando dormimos juntos... Você... Disse que me amava! E hoje... Você me trata indiferente.**

***Mancha de mais lagrimas*.**

**Mas, eu vou segui o conselho do Naruto, eu vou embora, vou passar uns anos no Brasil...**

**Você conseguiu! você conseguiu me afastar de você! PARABÉNS!**

**TCHAU SASUKE!**

**Eu nunca mais vou te incomodar,**

**Nem te ver!**

**Vou tentar te ignorar,**

**Tentar te esquecer,**

**Cansei de te esperar,**

**Se você quer que eu suma,**

**Não vou mais isto ignorar,**

**Cansei de ser Sempre sua,**

**Adeus, Sakura"**

**E Junto com ele, havia um poema:**

"**eu nunca mais vou te incomodar,**

**Nem te ver!**

**Vou tentar te ignorar,**

**Tentar te esquecer,**

**Cansei de te esperar,**

**Se você quer que eu suma,**

**Não vou mais isto ignorar,**

**Cansei de ser sempre sua,**

**Mas um dia irei voltar,**

**Apenas para ver,**

**Que estavas certo em relação a mim te amar,**

**E ouvir você chorar,**

**E dizer que,**

**Teu amor é meu,**

**E eu sorrir-te e dizer que,**

**Meu amor um dia fostes teu, **

**Mas agora,**

**Meu amor é meu!**

**Depois de viajar mundo afora,**

**Meu amor não é mais seu!**

**Irei te esquecer,**

**Oh, sim!**

**Irei viajar e te esquecer!**

**E depois ganhar jasmim!**

**Adeus!**

**Até nunca mais,**

**Meu futuro pertence a Deus,**

**E a ninguém mais!"**

**E depois daquele dia, Sasuke nunca mais viu Sakura...**

**O Poema que ela fez, **

**Virou uma canção, **

**Que Sakura cantou,**

**Para toda uma nação,**

**E que até hoje Sasuke escuta,**

**E se lembra com remorso,**

**Daquela que um dia foi tua...**

**Sasuke coloca a musica, e, relaxa ao ouvi-la cantar, a musica que fora feita para sí mesmo.**

**- E agora, a musica n. 1 em todas as rádios: Um dia eu fui sua, de Sakura Chan – disse a voz do locutor – e aí está a musica:**

**Um dia eu fui sua:**

**Eu nunca mais vou te incomodar,**

**Nem te ver!**

**Vou tentar te ignorar,**

**Tentar te esquecer,**

**Cansei de te esperar,**

**Se você quer que eu suma,**

**Não vou mais isto ignorar,**

**Cansei de ser sempre sua,**

**Mas um dia irei voltar,**

**Apenas para ver,**

**Que estavas certo em relação a mim te amar,**

**E ouvir você chorar,**

**E dizer que,**

**Teu amor é meu,**

**E eu sorrir-te e dizer que,**

**Meu amor um dia fostes teu, **

**Mas agora,**

**Meu amor é meu!**

**Depois de viajar mundo afora,**

**Meu amor não é mais seu!**

**Irei te esquecer,**

**Oh, sim!**

**Irei viajar e te esquecer!**

**E depois ganhar jasmim!**

**Adeus!**

**Até nunca mais,**

**Meu futuro pertence a Deus,**

**E a ninguém mais! ****3**

**FIM 3 *-***

**N/A: Não valorizou PERDEU! Posso dizer que quase chorei ao terminar de escrever a fic?**

**A Sakura ficou famosa, e, o Sasuke esquecido e sozinho, a musica é minha, e, a carta também...**

**O dozinha! Tadinho do Sasuke! Fiquei morrendo de dó! Mas, também, foi lá disse que a amava e depois... Plim a chutou como uma cachorra...**

**Eu quero comentários, Ok? Beijão! Até a próxima! E...**

**EU VOU VOLTAR! *Risada Maléfica e sinistra***


End file.
